ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame Ball/Show/Band/Act III
Normal Setlist ''The Face After that, she leaves as another video interlude called "The Face" starts where Gaga as Candy Warhol is taught how to speak. But ends up fighting with the man and the fight is pictured in to three until they are changed by a blinking colored lights backdrop and Gaga appears on the stage on neither a yellow/purple/white tutu shaped dress with shoulder pads. The Face (interlude).jpg|The Face TheFace-002.png DGNKWc_DzG9xE.jpg|My name is... "Just Dance" : ''Related article: Just Dance As the video nears the end Gaga appears on the stage wearing a tutu shaped dress with pointed shoulderpads and peplum. Her dancers were clad in Louis Vuitton Steven Sprouse printed trousers which matched Gaga's shoes. The backdrop changes to show blinking disco lights and Gaga stands while wearing her video sunglasses which display the line "Pop Music Will Never Be Low Brow". Then a remix of the intro for "Just Dance" starts and Gaga starts singing it while moving around in choreographed dance moves as she is joined by her dancers on stage. The blinking disco lights backdrop are changed by some scences fo the music video of "Just Dance" but are a mess with colors. When the song shifts to the bridge, Gaga is handed her keytar by the dancers. During the remix outro, she plays her keytar and keeps on singing the song through the music and then she puts her keytar on the ground and then dances with her dancers until the music stops. 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 003.jpg|1 5-2-09 Fame Ball Terminal 5 001.jpg|2 The Fame Ball Just Dance 002.jpg 7-4-09 Fame Ball GAY 003.jpg|3 7-4-09 Fame Ball GAY 002.jpg The Fame Ball Just Dance 005.jpg|4 The Fame Ball Just Dance 004.jpg The Fame Ball Just Dance 006.jpg 3-24-09 House Of Blues 005.jpg 8-11-09 Fame Ball Araneta Coliseum 001.JPG|5 8-22-09 Fame Ball V Festival 002.jpg|6 #Black Outfit with pyro bra: 6/26/09 - 6/29/09. #Yellow Tutu: 7/1/09 - 7/3/09, 7/9/09, 7/14/09 - 7/17/09, 7/20/09 - 7/22/09, 7/25/09 - 7/28/09. #Black GAY Club Outfit with hood and hat: 7/4/09 (At GAY Nightclub) #Purple Tutu: 7/18/09, 7/30/09 - 8/9/09, 9/28/09 - 9/29/09. #White Tutu: 8/11/09 - 8/19/09 #Nude colored panty and bra with white jacket: 8/22/09 - 8/23/09 "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" After a speech, Gaga begins performing Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) right after Just Dance. When wearing the black outfit on June 26th and 29th, Gaga adds the Pyro Bra to the outfit for the Performance of Eh, Eh. There are no backdrops for this song unlike the DJ version. 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 006.jpg|1 6-26-09 Fame Ball Glastonbury 007.jpg|1 -The-Fame-Ball-Tour-At-Hamburg-Germany-07-26-09-lady-gaga-11967524-400-300.jpg|2 7-4-09 Fame Ball GAY 004.jpg|3 The Fame Ball Just Dance 003.jpg|4 8-11-09 Fame Ball Araneta Coliseum 001.JPG|5 8-22-09 Fame Ball V Festival 003.jpg|6 #Black Outfit with pyro bra: 6/26/09 - 6/29/09. #Yellow Tutu: 7/1/09 - 7/3/09, 7/9/09, 7/14/09 - 7/17/09, 7/20/09 - 7/22/09, 7/25/09 - 7/28/09. #Black GAY Club Outfit with hood and hat: 7/4/09 (At GAY Nightclub) #Purple Tutu: 7/18/09, 7/30/09 - 8/9/09, 9/28/09 - 9/29/09. #White Tutu: 8/11/09 - 8/19/09 #Nude colored panty and bra with white jacket: 8/22/09 - 8/23/09 Festival/Take That Setlist *NOTE: For the festival shows and supporting Take That, Act III was the final act of the show. "Just Dance"/"Brown Eyes" *NOTE: Gaga only performed Just Dance during Act III on July 4th and 5th while supporting Take That. On the other festival dates she performed Brown Eyes. As the video nears the end Gaga appears on the stage wearing a tutu shaped dress with pointed shoulderpads and peplum. Her dancers were clad in Louis Vuitton Steven Sprouse printed trousers which matched Gaga's shoes. The backdrop changes to show blinking disco lights and Gaga stands while wearing her video sunglasses which display the line "Pop Music Will Never Be Low Brow". Then a remix of the intro for "Just Dance" starts and Gaga starts singing it while moving around in choreographed dance moves as she is joined by her dancers on stage. The blinking disco lights backdrop are changed by some scenes for the music video of "Just Dance" but are a mess with colors. During the "half psychotic, sick hypnotic" interlude, Gaga brings out her trademark disco-stick again with the glasses. The performance ends with Gaga and her dancers taking a bow in front of the stage and exiting. On the normal festival date Gaga emerges onto stage in her bubble jacket and performs Brown Eyes on the piano. 5-2-09 Fame Ball Terminal 5 001.jpg|1 7-5-09 Take That Wembley Stadium 002.jpg|2 6-26-09 Fame Ball GLastonbury 005.jpg|3 #Yellow Tutu: 7/4/09 (Take That) #Black Take That Outfit: 7/5/09 (Take That) #Bubble Jacket with Bejeweled Leotard: 7/8/09, 7/11/09 - 7/13/09. "Poker Face (Acoustic) After Brown Eyes, Gaga moves into a long acoustic version of Poker Face. She plays the piano with her stilettos, and sometimes speaks to her fans. 5-2-09 Fame Ball Terminal 5 001.jpg|1 7-5-09 Take That Wembley Stadium 004.jpg|2 7-9-09 Fame Ball Olympia 003.JPG|3 #Yellow Tutu: 7/4/09 (Take That) #Black Take That Outfit: 7/5/09 (Take That) #Bubble Jacket with Bejeweled Leotard: 7/8/09, 7/11/09 - 7/13/09. "Poker Face" After performing an acoustic version of Poker Face, Gaga sheds her Bubble Jacket and gets up for the energetic performance of Poker Face. It is performed with the original choreography. 5-2-09 Fame Ball Terminal 5 001.jpg|1 7-5-09 Take That Wembley Stadium 003.jpg|2 7-8-09 Fame Ball World Stage 002.jpg|3 7-8-09 Fame Ball World Stage 003.jpg|3 #Yellow Tutu: 7/4/09 (Take That) #Black Take That Outfit: 7/5/09 (Take That) #Bubble Jacket with Bejeweled Leotard: 7/8/09, 7/11/09 - 7/13/09.